


Look How They Shine For You

by LilBittyMonster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Angel and Gaige share a quiet evening on Sanctuary's rooftops.





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doppeldonger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/gifts).



> Little thing for @doppeldonger

Gaige woke up with her face pressed into the rough material of the couch. She had been asleep long enough for it to get dark enough to warrant lights in HQ. Blinking against the light, she sat up, adjusting the hair tie that had gotten squished during her nap. Gaige stood with a groan and cast her gaze about the room.

“Ange?” she called out sleepily. Poking her head into the main command room, she found it deserted, the quiet beeping of the monitors the only sound. Gaige turned around to head downstairs, rubbing her eyes. Padding down the cement steps, she found that downstairs was empty except for a very busy Tannis in the corner, absorbed in her work. Gaige backed up and made her escape before she got roped into any more weird quests the woman may have.

Back up she went. The evening air was cool out on the balcony, a gentle breeze tugging at the tips of her pigtails. She drew in breath to call for Angel again, but stopped short as she caught a hunched form on the rooftops. Hopping over the barrier, she scrambled and jumped across the roof to the vent. With some hefty jumps, she managed to haul her short self up onto the next tier, climbing the ridged metal. Angel was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms looped around them, her gaze serene as she looked up at the darkening sky.

“Hey,” Gaige greeted her quietly, coming to sit next to her on the cement.

“Hey,” Angel responded absentmindedly.

“How long was I out?” Gaige asked, leaning into Angel's shoulder.

“Quite a while, I've been out here since before sunset.”

“That's like, what, four hours ago?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“Aren't you bored?” Gaige asked, somewhere between impressed and sarcastic.

Angel laughed, a warm sound that Gaige felt through her ribs.

“Not really, no,” she said, “I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at the sky.”

 _I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at you_ , Gaige thought.

“That was incredibly cheesy,” Angel laughed, turning to look at Gaige with teasing fondness.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” Gaige mumbled, feigning embarrassment. “Oops.”

Angel just laced her left hand through Gaige's right and gently squeezed their fingers together. Gaige nuzzled further into her shoulder before pulling away again to look at the horizon. The skyline slowly bobbed up and down as the city floated, gently illuminating from below as the stars shone down from above. The faint strains of music from Moxxi's could be heard under the quiet sounds of night, punctured here and there by someone knocking loudly on a door or a wall.

“They seem so close,” Gaige mused under her breath.

“Hmm?”

“The stars, they seem so close,” she repeated a bit louder.

“They do, yeah,” Angel agreed. “It reminds me of when I was still in the satellite.”

“Wait, hold up, you were in a satellite?” Gaige said, her gaze and voice sharpening as she looked at Angel.

“Not in the actual satellite,” Angel clarified quickly, her blue eyes meeting Gaige's. “But I was…..controlling it, I guess.” She averted her gaze to their joined hands. Gaige felt some of the tension bleed from her posture.

“For what it's worth, the view was incredible,” Angel continued, her stare far away. “I was right next to the stars, looking down on Pandora.”

“What's it look like? From space?”

“Beautiful,” she responded, meeting Gaige's eyes once again. A small smile tugged at her lips, the lights from the street casting her face in sharp relief. Gaige's breath caught for a moment at the sight before she smiled back. Angel resumed her stargazing, and Gaige dropped her head in favour of curling into Angel's shoulder again. She idly began tracing the swirling tattoos on the arm next to her. A curve here, a bend there, a loopy bit with some dots up here. Up and down, up and down. Angel sighed in contentment as she bent her head to rest on top of Gaige's.

“How many constellations do you think we're looking at?” Angel wondered.

“Probably at least two,” Gaige deadpanned. Angel huffed, and Gaige could practically feel her eyes rolling.

“I 'unno, we could see if there's some star charts or something inside,” Gaige continued seriously.

Angel hummed. “Almost makes me miss the Hyperion Network. All that information just a thought away.”

Gaige pulled back to side eye her.

“Almost,” she repeats. Gaige just nodded and nuzzled back into her shoulder, resuming her ministrations.

Gaige didn't know how long they sat like that, but it was long enough for her eyes to start to droop and for her fingers to stop tracing Angel's tattoos and start drawing their own senseless patterns on her skin.

“If you fall asleep I'm not carrying you back inside,” Angel murmured, startling Gaige from her doze.

“'M not falling 'sleep,” she muttered sleepily. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Sure you are,” Angel said sarcastically, her voice holding back laughter.

“Not my fault you're so comfy.”

“Can't help you there.”

Whatever Gaige might've replied with was interrupted by her ECHO beeping in her ear.

“Hey, chica, me and soldier boy are getting pizza, you and tu novia interested?” Salvador's burly voice rumbled into her ear, breathing hard. They must've just gotten back from a job.

“Hey, Sal and Axton are getting pizza, you wanna join?” Gaige asked into Angel's neck.

“Sure.”

“Yeah, we'll be right down,” Gaige said into her ECHO. The two stood slowly, both staggering and swaying on blood-starved legs as they made their way back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did use Google Translate.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! My writing blog is [here](https://lilbittywritings.tumblr.com/) and my main is [here](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
